Undercover Nemesis's
by Emilie Brown
Summary: Lamb has faked his death and Veronica will be working his case with him, they will be going undercover at a High School to see what criminal activities has been going on. As they get closer to finding out the truth they also get closer to one another. A danger lurks in the shadows, a danger that no one suspects. Will it be to late when the killer sets their eyes on Veronica?
1. Prologue

**Undercover Nemesis's **

_**Emilie Brown**_

**Prologue**

It was a typical day in Neptune. Sex, murder and drugs, oh the wonderfulness of all of it. Veronica Mars started her week like normally every week. She left her apartment like she normally does and headed to the Sheriff Department to visit her father. Her father was the new Sheriff since Lamb was murdered two years ago. Veronica would be the first person to admit that she couldn't stand Lamb and on more than one occasion wished he'd die, hell she even wrote her Perfect Murder paper on him. She'd also be the first person to admit that she misses him and wishes he never died that terrible night two years ago. To be honest she loved the banters they had, sure she was in his cuffs and in his jail cell on more than one occasion because of the problems she's caused him, heck she had a feeling he just liked making up crimes that she's done just so he could keep her away from his cases, She's safer in jail apparently.

The day that her father told her he died was also the day she cried herself to sleep for the first time in such a long time. She truly missed that snarky jack ass of a Sheriff. Her father is Sheriff now and the Mayor unfortunately is Vinnie Van Lowe, so the town to say the least has been different in the past two years. Veronica went to work for the FBI. She worked for them for about six months but she couldn't handle it because each time she was on a case her thoughts would go to straight to the blue-eyed devil himself. In her mind Lamb would always say something snarky and tell her to let the authorities do it. She hated being haunted by his eyes and his voice. She truly missed him.

Sitting in her Saturn Veronica broke down in tears; no one knew how Lambs death affected her, no one but Mac that is. Mac tried to comfort her; she was there for her when no one else was. Wallace would have been there if he's known but he was off at his own college doing what he was born to do. So Mac was there for Veronica. Veronica and Mac moved in together after she left the FBI. Mac never questioned her friends motives because she had a feeling she knew why she did it. Veronica started back work at Mars Investigation when she came home. She knew there was a chance that her thoughts would revolve around Lambs more often than not, but she had to do it. She felt safe and comforted there. Since her father was Sheriff he no longer ran it. Veronica's ex Piz ran Mars investigations, and he ran it well. He was very much happy to allow Veronica to work there; he was getting a little overwhelmed with all the cases.

Veronica jumped when she heard a knock on her window, turning to face the window she saw Mac there.

"Come on Veronica, we don't have all day. We need to get to the station." Wiping her face of her tears Veronica nodded her head and waited for Mac to get in the vehicle, once Mac was in and buckled, Veronica drove the five minute drive to the Sheriff Department. Once they were there they exited the vehicle and went into to the building. Veronica went straight in to see her father. Mac went to her desk. Keith Mars knowing how great Mac is at computers hired her as a Technical Support. She is really great at her job and has helped in the aiding of catching a slew of criminals.

Entering her father's office Keith looked up, he smiled at his one and only child, well blood child, since Wallace and Darrell are his step son's.

"You wanted me dad?" Veronica asked standing in front of his desk.

"Yes I do." Keith stood up and closed his office door. "We need you to go undercover at the E-Nak High School. A man of the law has been undercover there for eight months now. He's not getting where he wants fast enough, so he's requested your assistance. Now I need to know if you're in on it. Mac will be going and she'll be going in five months' time. The three of you will be cousins but you and Mac will be sisters. So what do you say, you up for a little undercover action?"

Veronica sat down in the chair in front of her dad's desk. "I haven't done something like that since I left the FBI. Why me?"

"Mac suggested you go and our undercover man already working the case wants you, he thinks you're best for the job because of your slyness and how great you are with your acting and getting people to believe you. Please Veronica; you'll be doing me and the department a huge favor." Looking at her father pleading for her to take the case Veronica couldn't stop the answer that came from her mouth.

"Yes. I'll take it. Now who's the man?" Veronica questioned. Her father went to leave the room, motioning for Veronica to stay where she was. Leaning back against the chair she was in Veronica closed her eyes and brought her feet up to rest upon the desk top. She was just resting waiting for her father to0 come back when what she heard next had her eyes flying open and her shooting up real fast and facing the undercover man.

"Feet off my desk, Mars," Don Lamb himself said, the very man that was supposed to be dead, killed by a baseball bat to the head by none other than Steve Bitondo.

"Impossible, it can't be. You're dead." Veronica said as she ran her eyes up and down the very much alive Don Lamb.

"Did you learn nothing in your life? Here I am standing right in front of you and you say I'm dead. Wow Mars, just wow. Maybe you should go see someone for those eyes of yours, preferably the Wizard." Walking towards him and ignoring his comment Veronica brought her hands up and touched his chest, giving it a small shove. She brought her eyes up to his and locked them on him.

"How?" Was the only thing that next came from her mouth.

"I had to fake my death, unknowingly. I was in a coma for the first seven months of my hospitalization. As acting Sheriff your father thought it best that everyone think I was dead. So that's what happened there. When I came to I had to work getting back into shape. Once I was in shape the election had ran and named your father as Sheriff. But unknowingly to the folk of Neptune I'm still the Sheriff, your father did some stuff, magic whatever your small brain will call it. But then Jake Kane came in and being as your dad is the 'Sheriff" he had to go to him. The School he owns E-Nak is losing a lot of money and recently there's been a couple of deaths on campus as well. He needed help finding out what was going on. That was right around the time that I was able to go back to work. I took the case. But it appears there's more going on than Jake Kane knows. I needed help so I had no choice but to call you. You're young enough to pass by as a student and you know enough to get people telling you things they wouldn't normally tell anyone. Plus Mac also suggested you to me." Lamb said catching Veronica up.

"What!? Mac, Mac knows you're alive?" Veronica questioned.

"Veronica, everyone who works at the department and others like the Mayor and his band of misfits know of Lambs status," Keith Mars said speaking up for the first time. Closing her eyes in concentration Veronica tried not to do anything to cause a scene; sure she was upset with Mac, but mainly because she'd been crying herself to sleep for nearly two years over the supposed dead man that stood in front of her with that same arrogant smirk on his face and his hand on his belt.

"Okay, whatever, not like I care who all knew about Little Bo Peep's very much alive status. So what is the plan?" Veronica questioned, following her dad and Lamb as they walked out of the office.

"Mac will fill you in on everything. Right now Don and I need to catch the Mayor up." Keith said as he and Lamb left to head to a different part of the building. Sighing to herself Veronica walked to where she knew Mac's desk was. She had the sudden notion that working this case with Lamb would change her life entirely.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first try at a Veronica Mars fanfiction. I've been reading DoVe FanFiction for years and have been contemplating writing it for about two years. But it seems now I have started the writing.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and if there is something that maybe you'd like to see happen in this fanfiction than please let me know through review or PM.**

**Also I'm looking for a beta for this story. If you're interested let me know.**

**The cover for this story was made by me. The full size is on my deviantART account; the link to my deviantART is on my profile.**

**I hope you readers will come to love this story as I have come to love writing it.**

**Enjoy, Emi :D**


	2. The Story

**A/N: I'll try to update this story once a week, like possibly every Saturday.**

**The outfit that Veronica and Lamb are wearing can be found on my profile. Look under the Undercover Nemesis's area.**

* * *

**Undercover Nemesis's**

_**Emilie Brown**_

**Chapter One: **The Story

It was six o'clock in the morning and it was Veronica Mars's first day on the job as an undercover student at E-Nak High School. She had been up since five-thirty getting ready for her first day, she was a bit antsy, she hadn't been to a high school since she graduated from Neptune, and she hoped she could blend in well enough. She looked herself over in the mirror that hung on the door of her and Lamb's shared bathroom. She was wearing a long sleeved red thermal top and a pair of black skinny jeans. On her feet she wore a pair of red boots with buckles on the sides. Her hair was brushed back into a wavy ponytail. On her pointer finger she had a silver ring on with the golden snitch in place of a diamond, she wore a pair of deathly hallow earrings, the necklace she had on was a long layered gold one, she wore simple gold bracelets and clear lip gloss with white eye shadow. All in all she was dressed simple. She would have worn heels but she decided against bringing any with her when her and Lamb left. They were bound to do a lot of running and heels were not the ideal footwear for running. Once Veronica was satisfied with how she looked she left her temporary room and entered the den where Lamb was waiting.

Rolling her eyes at the smirk that appeared on Lambs face Veronica went to sit on a chair that was far away from him but where she was still adjacent to him. This case was going to kill her. She just knew it; in fact she was very certain of it. Lamb was already dressed for school as well, lucky him was a teacher. Veronica looked at him and couldn't help but laugh at the outfit he wore; she was so used to him in a Sheriff's uniform that seeing him like this was amusing. If she didn't despise the guy so much she'd probably find him to be very attractive. He wore a pair of black rimmed plastic framed glasses on his face. He had a gold ring on his middle finger of his left hand. He was wearing a brown dress shirt with the cuffs pulled up; the cuffs were colored a light blue. The shirt hugged his muscular frame and showed off his well-built chest; on his feet he wore a pair of black converse. He had on a pair of simple black dress pants. He was pulling on a black three buttoned vest over his shirt; the vest did well to cover his muscles, which was probably wise being as High School is full of a bunch of horny females and males. Standing up from his spot on the couch he grabbed his trench coat and donned it.

"That's very Doctor Who." Veronica said as she got a closer inspection of the coat.

"Mock all you want, Mars. I have Doctor Who, you have Harry Potter." Lamb said walking towards the kitchen, Veronica followed him and they both grabbed them something to eat from the fridge. Lamb grabbed his leftovers from the night before which consisted of half a cheese burger from McDonalds and part of a salad. Veronica grabbed a container of eggs she basted the night before, they both went to sit at the table eating their meal cold.

"So what's the whole story? Who are we supposed to be? Relation wise," Veronica asked after a while.

"Well. We're posing as cousins. I'm your charming and quite handsome older cousin, while you are just my much younger blond headed cousin who is snarky and gets on my nerves. I'm your English Teacher as well as your Gym Teacher, which means Mars you have to show me respect." Lamb said as he took a bit of his burger.

"Respect you? As if," Veronica laughed at that and rolled her eyes at the look Lamb gave her.

"Anyways, I'm Mr. L or Mr. Donnie you are Ronnie M. When Cindy gets here she'll be Mackie M. You two will be posing as sisters. Which you already know of but I have taken the liberty of reminding you in case your small brain couldn't grasp what you were told last week." Veronica just rolled her eyes. Lamb got up from where he was sitting at the table and walked over to the counter, he grabbed the bag that was sitting on it, unzipping it he rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. "Here, this is your student I.D. I took the liberty of getting you one." Veronica took the I.D. from him and looked it over. It was a vertical card. On it was a picture of her -a picture of her that Veronica was kind of deeply disturbed as to where Lamb acquired that particular photo of her- and it had the school Mascot, or what Veronica assumed it was or more like they were. There was what appeared to look like the circular part of a compass but where the numbers and hand were supposed to be there was symbols. On the top right there was a pastel green heart with a bite out of it. On the left of that there was a paw print with three toes. On the bottom left of it there was a floor leaf clover and the bottom right a lightning bolt-sort of like the one Harry Potter has on his forehead-. The other Mascot was a weird Alien looking thing that was very cute but super hard to explain it was in the colors of pastel green and pastel purple. The last Mascot was more like the School emblem because the School name was a top it. It sort of looked like the shadow of a Sea Lion with an upside down triangle on it. The Top and Bottom half of the car were a pastel green. The bottom half said Student on it and there was a bar code. Under Veronica's Picture it said E-Nak, California Student I.D.; above the picture it said her alias name. Ronnie M.

"So I've noticed there's a bar code on it. What for?" Veronica said glancing at Lamb.

"To check out a book at the library, the books are locked up and the only way to get the books out or even open the shelves is opening it by sliding your card through to unlock it. It catalogues who's been in it what time and everything. You also can't get in the school without it, even if you're faculty it's the same.

"Damn, that's a pretty tight school and very locked down," Veronica stood up from her spot at the table and walked over to the sink washing out her dirty dish. Once she was done with that she headed to where her leather shoulder pack was she opened it and put her I.D. card in it, where it was covering her Mars Investigations I.D. She closed the pack and put it over her shoulder. Lamb entered behind her carrying a black brief case.

"Ready, cousin?" He asked grabbing the keys to the car off of the coffee table.

"Yes." Was the reply that Veronica answered with in a fake cheery voice.

_Well what are you waiting for Veronica exit your fake home now and bust the baddies. _Sighing to herself Veronica followed Lamb out of the building and to the silver car to head to the E-Nak High School for her first day of High School…. Again.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Whelp, here's the first chapter of Undercover Nemesis's. Your reviews are very much appreciated and they let me know what you think. Any suggestions for what you'd like to see in this story than fell free to let me know.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the Prologue. I appreciate it ever so much.**

**In answer to my guest review Gustavo. Don and Lamb will not get together fast, I want them to slowly fall into a relationship, Veronica needs to fully trust Lamb and right now she can't, yes she missed him when he was 'dead' but she still has so much hate towards him and even though Lamb requested her he still gets annoyed by her and hates her snarkiness and attitude, which you'll find out more in the future.**


End file.
